1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chin spoiler oil tank for attachment to a frame of an air cooled motorcycle. The spoiler directs airflow around the tank and operates to maintain the temperature of the oil circulated through the engine within an optimum temperature range.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some motorcycles have air cooled engines. In these machines, an oil pump circulates oil through the engine to lubricate the components thereof and to carry away the accumulated heat of combustion and friction. The oil from the engine is passed through a filter into an oil tank and is returned to the engine by an oil pump. Typically the oil tank is located under the rider's seat or under the transmission and may include an air cooler.
Lubricating oils have an optimum temperature range for the engine. If they are too hot they cannot effectively cool the engine and if they are too cool, they become viscous and create a drag on the engine. Air oil coolers typically depend upon air passing over the motorcycle. In the summertime, when the motorcycle is stopped and running, the temperature of the oil may rise to such a level that it is no longer capable of cooling the engine and the oil tends to break down. On the other hand, in the wintertime, the air inlets of the oil air cooler may need to be blocked to keep the oil from becoming too viscous.
What is needed is a way to condition the recirculating oil more perfectly so that it is within the temperature range that is ideal for the engine. It would further be desirable if the system could be added installed either as original equipment or as a retrofit without necessitating a redesign of the motorcycle or its frame.
Chin spoilers are sometimes mounted on motorcycle frames for wind dynamics. Air passing over the spoiler applies a downward force on the front wheel that stabilizes the steerability of the motorcycle, allowing greater speed in turns, and in cornering. Spoilers are relatively easy to install and can be retrofitted to existing motorcycles.